Jacob Smith
"The world is corrupt, but you shouldn't worry, I intend to cleanse it." - ''Jacob Smith History Jacob comes from a long line of patriots. His great-great-great-grandfather served in WWI, his great-great-grandfather in WW2, great-grandfather served in Vietnam, grandfather in Afghanistan, and his father (Who was killed in a hate crime) in the reserve. Even though his family had time and time again put their life on the line for their country they were still treated like scum. Being very poor and unable to go to college, his family thought that their government would help. Unfortunately the government would not help and so his family continued to live in bad conditions. His father was killed while wearing his uniform and the culprit was an ex-governor, who only got 3 years in prison, and that was the breaking point for his family. As he grew up he heard his grandparents and his mother talking about how the government was corrupt and somebody needed to do something. They unknowingly put a fire in Jacob's belly. With the need to put a stop to his countries corruptness he put everything he could into his school work. Graduating at the top of his class a year early, Jacob got a scholarship to Massachusetts Institute of Technology for psychology. It was around this time that his Mental Manipulation appeared. Suddenly with the ability to influence others towards his goal he decided to start a revolution. So King (His new identity) approached The League of Shadows and is now their leader, and they his police during his future reign as the King of the world. Personality Jacob himself is very silent and an ordinary citizen. He lives normally and his neighbors think he is actually somewhat boring. He has a internship at a company called "The Helpful Place" and he will probably be hired there when he graduates next year. But as King he is a loud, ruthless, hateful man. Being the leader of the League of Shadows has made him quite the target. Because of his mental manipulation the Shadows are growing at an alarming rate, becoming popular for runaways and delinquents. He holds his goals above everything else, even his own life. Quirks #He refuses to drink anything with ice in it. #He is always at least 10 minutes early to a meeting or event. #He writes with his left hand even though he is right handed. Appearance King.jpg Jacob2.jpg Jacob1.jpg Jacob.jpg Jacob.PNG Jacob is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. While acting as a civilian he is very mild looking. He wears button-ups or formal shirts. He also wears khakis a lot. However when he is "The King" he is always seen with black, trench coat and a white mask. He also wears canvas cargo pants and a gray under armor shirt. Power Mental Manipulation - Jacob can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. However he must be able to see them and the closer they are, the easier it is. Skills ''Unknown Weakness Another mental manipulator can break his hold on a mind if they are strong enough. And while being strong enough to beat a long ranged fighter up close, against a close-combat fighter he stands no chance. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Mental Manipulation Category:American Category:Male Category:Twenty-Three Category:League of Shadows Category:Leaders Category:Mtn Dew Stud